


"Falling" In Love

by FloralPunk15



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Could have multiple interpretations, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors for falling in love, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15
Summary: Breif little blurbs on one of my favorite South Park polyships."Kyle hated the term "falling in love." ""For someone as impulsive as Kenny, falling in love wasn't really a fall at all.""Sometimes, Eric wondered if he could feel love at all.""To Stan, there really wasn't such a thing as "falling" in love."





	1. Kyle Broflovski

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm Updating this as I write it!  
Also, I'm new to the SP fandom, but so far I love the characters!

Kyle hated the term "falling in love." For him, giving his love away never felt like a sharp drop off an unknown cliff. It was like riding a bike down a steep hill. Quick but controlled. Maybe that wasn't the full truth. When your heart is split the way Kyle's is, there are multiple truths. 

With Stan, acknowledging the romantic love between them was similar to walking around your hometown and noticing the little things changing every time. Every step was comforting and purposeful. He knew exactly where the path they walked was leading, but didn't quite know what the next fork would reveal.

Falling for Kenny was as impulsive and firey as the Arian himself. He was the dry tinder to Kenny's clicking lighter. The spark that finally caught was the first time they kissed- the first time Kyle had ever kissed a boy. It felt just as hot and quick as tinder catching, scared Kyle just as bad as touching a burning wick. 

Eric was very much the sharp freefall. A quick glance at the two's history would point to the opposite thing happening. Never in a million years did Kyle expect a headrush from a handshake. He was blindsided by the rush of air stolen when Eric briefly hugged him that fateful July morning. One moment they'd been enemies, the next he had smiled and said "good morning," in the most genuine tone; there went all of Kyle's common sense along with his heart into the steep plummet. 


	2. Kenny McCormick

For someone as impulsive as Kenny, falling in love wasn't really a fall at all. It was a reckless, impulsive jump. Spur of the moment, sporadic, and as fleeting as a match's light.  


Sometimes, anyway. That's how it felt to fall for Stan. He struck a match to light a cigarette, then Stan stole it right from his lips. Physically, it was a silly little cigarette with no emotional value. Emotionally, it was akin to Stan reaching his hand under Kenny's ribcage and snatching his heart up. That singular action choked him up worse than any menthol ever could.  


Kyle was the click of a lighter. One breath was all it took for the tinder to catch. The breath, of course, being the exhale of a single flame about to become a wildfire. According to fiction, a touch sent a spark; Kyle's lit a fire under his skin.  


.Most suprisingly of all, Eric was the most controlled fire. Kenny learned early on how to evaluate the brunet's words for truth or lies. And if he'd left well enough alone, Eric could have been the fire in the hearth. Instead, Kenny stuck his hands in the flames and learned the hard way that fire burns. Eric's fire never wavered, but Kenny was always the dumbass getting too close and getting hurt. To him, the blisters felt worthwhile.


	3. Eric Cartman

Sometimes, Eric wondered if he could feel love at all. He'd read all the stories, searched all the web browsers, and fuck- even poured through book after book searching for that "spark". Question after question, revaluation after revaluation; everything came up fruitless.   
It was Kyle- of all fucking people, Kyle Broflovski- who made him think he wasn't looking in the right spot. He'd always been the rational to Eric's emotional, the calm to his chaos, and a voice of reason to his shouts of calamity. Love, Kyle reminded him, was an experience as unique as a fingerprint. No two people ever felt it the same way. The redhead described it as a freefall. Eric prefered the term freight train collision, because that's how it felt the first time they genuinely hugged- a few days shy of Eric's 17th birthday.   
Stan's birthday was a game changer too. It was when Eric realised he loved the ravenette. Sure, it wasn't the most glamorous way to discover that, what with Stan clinging to him and drunkenly babbling about thier friends, but then he said something that made Eric's heart drop. "Maybe I shouldn't say this, but Eric is lowkey a sweetheart. When he actually gives a shit, he is the best person ever to turn to. But he's rarely like that. I think he's afraid of vulnerability. But that's what makes people people. And if he'd open up, he'd find lotsa people don't hate him like he thinks. Fucks sake, I think I might be in love with him." Sure, it was slurred and broken up by hiccups, but nonetheless, it had the intended effect. Eric almost dropped Stan in suprise, but wisely didn't comment. He missed that chance and was too afraid to mention that to sober Stan. Which, Eric supposed, proved the ravenette's ramblings correct. Eric was afraid of vulnerability, so he hid it with manipulation.   
Then there was Kenny. It was obvious the blonde fell first, and a lot harder than Eric ever could. Kenny, Eric supposed, was just as emotional as Stan in his own right. He saw it in the quick flashes of anger, dissapointment, and longing in the blonde's eyes. He knew Kenny was smart enough to know the difference between his jokes and serious remarks, but never considered the blonde felt the words all the same; a discovery made when Eric offhandedly joked about dating Kenny. That time, the hope and hurt didn't just flash through his sapphire eyes- it appeared in the brightness of his smile and quirk of his upper lip, then the fall nanoseconds later. Kenny flipped his hood back up and raised his guard much higher following that.


	4. Stan Marsh

To Stan, there really wasn't such a thing as "falling" in love. Being in love was a series of choices. Showing one's soul to others, and looking for a connection.   
Obviously, falling for Kyle was the most natural thing to him. For almost two decades, the two had shown the most vulnerable parts to one another. There wasn't a secret reserved or stone unturned. Stan was fairly confident Kyle knew him better than Stan knew himself. When they locked eyes in Stan's darkened bedroom at 4 am, both of them made a consious decision to apply a new label to the same love.   
Eric felt like a pretty natural progression too. Sure, they'd had rough patches. They didn't always see eye to eye. But, that was the beauty of some relationships. The differnces are what made these two work. That, and Eric finally getting the gall to tell Stan what had happened at his birthday party. Eric had said exactly what Stan had told him, not that Stan was all that suprised. What really suprised him was Eric agreeing with what he said and promising Stan to do better- be better. "I promise," exchanged in broken tones on the park at Stark's pond in the middle of a brisk autumn day were what they had to work on. Those two promised that told almost two decades of previously unmentioned skeletons.   
Kenny caught him by suprise. Stan supposed thats how love happened sometimes. But it was different than a fall, because Stan made a choice to see Kenny at his most vulnerable and love the sight before him. "The bruises are from dad," in a hushed whisper, a few quick blinks, then the steadiness of the cigarette between his teeth as he lit it. That single whisper told almost two decades of the true Kenny, behind the hypersexuality, self assured playboy in the daylight and silent protector in the night. The boy who grew up too quickly, too afraid to lower his gaurd in the slightest. And it was a damn delight to be behind the wall for a few seconds. Then Stan made his choice. Match the cocky aura and steal the lit cigarette from the blond's lips. Express his own vulnerability by passing it back with "I haven't been sober in years," following it in the same hushed tone.


End file.
